Burning Sensation
by anime poison
Summary: hi I already wrote this one I had to re write it because before my computer was being stupid, lol well I hope its more clearer now thanks!


**BurningSensation**

I love him immensely like the dark slender blossom. On a windy summers day I imagine seeing him with his golden orbs of eyes piercing through own. His soft silver locks of hair fluttering at it hit the wind. I start to imagine myself trailing my finger across the half crescent moon that marks his forehead. He doesn't seem to notice me at first as I follow after him consumed in my own curiosity. The sun is close to nearly setting as I make one final attempt to look at him. He disappears into the brush and leaves me to wonder where he has gone off. Seconds later I've come to find myself pinned against a tree with claws wrapped around my throat in a grasp quite tightening. Now I am starring into those golden orbs of eyes that I have so many times imagined. Shutting my eyes, my heart inside of me begins to pound thinking my life has surely come to an end. But surprisingly his grasp had softened from its tight clutch. Still with his claws clenched slightly at my throat I'm still pinned against the tree. His body pressed up against mine. Slowly I open my eyes to find him staring at me with that same old emotionless gaze. In my mind he had always had been an enemy I was taught and supposed to hate. But then there was another side to my mind that was always scattered about him. It was as he was the missing pieces linked to my memory. His arms slowly slither around my waist, pulling me closer into him. Embracing his touch, he lowers his head down and pulls me into a long lasting kiss. His lips pressing down hard against mine, leaving m lungs only gasping and begging for air. But the feeling is so good leaving me not wanting to ever break the kiss, but soon will have to. A thousand words cannot express the feelings I am feeling at the moment, my heartbeat quickens as I feel his heart race as well. As we part from that long lasting kiss, I look at him with piercing eyes feeling his stare right back into my own. I wrap my arms around him missing the warmth cascading from his softening touch. I had never would have guessed hat he would have such a soft touch. Looking up into his eyes he stares back, still with that emotionless face of his.

"Sesshomaru,"I whisper.

Longing for his kiss. As he lowers his head to embrace me with another kiss, this time I feel myself being pulled back, being pulled away.

"No, not now," I start to think.

Looking at him I can feel his eyes gazing back. As I reach out for his touch one final time it's already too late.

"Kagome! Kagome," a voice echoed inside my head. "Kagome!" the voice rang.

Snapping out of my latest dream thoughts I turn to see who is calling me, it was Inuyasha. Yes?" I asked.

"Kagome, come on were going to look for the next jewel shard," he called.

"Okay coming," I called.

Returning to my thoughts I had the previous night before I wondered what my dream meant and I thought it had seemed very real. Well it certainly felt real to me but it couldn't have been real could it? Of course not, Sesshomaru would have never in a million years acted like that it was simply impossible. I was beneath him, he would never stoop so low to fall in love with a human mortal girl such as I.

"Sesshomaru," I thought. "Why did I have a dream about him? I'm supposed to hate him, after all he tried to kill me at Inuyasha's fathers grave. But why can't I?"

But as glimpses of my dream returned and played inside my mind, my cheeks felt as if they were on fire.

"Well my dream wasn't bad at all there were positives in my dream one was he was a good kisser." I thought. "One thing for certain is that I had never been kissed like that at all in my entire life, even Inuyasha can't kiss that good and plus Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are supposed to be related. But everyone can see that they are complete opposites. They way he pulled me into his arms embracing me then me embracing him made me want to melt into his touch. Wait what am I thinking!"

Slapping myself mentally in the head I started to chant.

"Bad Kagome! Bad! Bad! Bad!" Not liking to admit it though, I was really happy in my dream like I had never been in my whole life before. I sighed. After all it was only a dream, but hey who says dreams can't come true?

"Come on Kagome!" called Shippo. "Yeah Kagome hurry up you're to slow!" shouted Inuyasha. Up ahead were all my friends who were waiting for me, Sango holding Kilala, Miroku, Shippo and then of course Inuyasha, who could ever forget him? I smiled brightly,

"Coming," I called as I raced forwards to join my friends and then we were off!


End file.
